


Warriors' Bond

by cadesama



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesama/pseuds/cadesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the camp of the White Lotus, Suki decides that Zuko could use a little help relaxing. She brings Sokka along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors' Bond

Suki pursed her lips as she watched Zuko emerge from General Iroh's tent. It was still in the early morning, dawn just now breaking. She and Sokka were sitting together just outside their tent, his arms around her, as they watched the camp slowly wake up. A wan light shone in grayish splinters tents pitched in the debris of Ba Sing Se's outer wall.

"Does Zuko looked stressed to you?" she asked.

Sokka shifted behind her, leaning his chin on her shoulder to peer at the other boy.

"Eh," he said. "That's just how his face looks."

"I'm not talking about his _face_ , stupid," she said. And clearly she wasn't. His back was turned to them. "I'm talking about his body."

"I don't think I'm really an expert on …" he began. Suki rolled her eyes to herself. Who did he think he was kidding? She'd been at the Boiling Rock with them. He continued and she could hear the frown in his voice, "Yeah, actually. Do you think the General said something bad to him?"

"I don't know."

She didn't know a lot about Zuko's family, aside from the obvious burning the world down stuff. She knew he'd told Sokka how important General Iroh was to him and the thought that the man would reject Zuko was just so terribly sad. She hoped that wasn't it.

"It could just be the comet," she said hopefully. "There's such a burden on all of us to come through – Zuko especially."

"Yeah. Yeah, I bet that's it." Sokka stood abruptly and Suki nearly fell backwards. She looked up at him in surprise as he held out his hand, hauling her to her feet. "So why don't we go find out?"

Suki suppressed a smile.

"That's just was I was thinking."

Sokka looped an arm around her waist and she leaned comfortably against him as they made their way through the camp, just now stirring to wakefulness. Katara emerged from her tent, stretching her arms out wide, before nodding hello to them. She walked over to the White Lotus member already setting up a cookpot of _zhou_ , joyously giving the old man a hug. Zuko himself had gone to the far side of the camp, as far from Toph's rock tent as he could be. Smart, Suki thought.

Sokka's steps slowed as they approached Zuko. He tried to remove his arm from around her. Suki grabbed his hand, guiding it back to her hip.

"Don't you think we should, you know…?" he whispered awkwardly.

Suki shook her head definitively.

"Not at all."

Presenting themselves to Zuko as a couple was all part of the plan.

"So, uh, Zuko," Sokka started. Zuko barely moved, turning his head just enough to show he was listening. Sokka cleared his throat, trying again, "You alright there, buddy?"

"Fine."

"What Sokka means to say is that we're worried about you," Suki said. This time Zuko turned fully, a surprised expression on his face. "And we'd like to help you, if you'll let us."

The look on Zuko's face turned vulnerable, clear even in the thin dawn light. He swallowed visibly, looking down before meeting Suki's eyes.

"Someone has to do it, even if Aang's not there," he said quietly. His shoulders had gone tense even as his voice sounded so lost. "Someone has to kill him."

"And you think it's gotta be you?" Sokka asked. He stepped away from Suki, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked at it, his good eye squinting at the hand in confusion, before he looked back at Sokka.

"Zuko, we'll all fight together," Suki said.

"It doesn't have to be on you," Sokka continued. He gave Zuko his most serious, warrior-like gaze. "I'll finish it for you."

Relief flashed across Zuko's face. And while Suki was aware that most people probably didn't find the idea that someone else would kill their dad comforting, Suki knew that they were all on the same page. They were warriors, fighting alongside each other, trusting each other with their lives.

"But you need to promise us you'll fight with everything you've got," Suki said. Her voice was stern and commanding, the tone she used when the Kyoshi Warriors fought. "You can't let yourself get distracted."

Zuko looked mildly confused, not to mention irritated.

"I won't," he snapped.

"Oh?" she asked. "There is an old tradition among the Kyoshi Warriors, to strengthen bonds and calm minds before a fight. I've never seen anyone who needs it as much as you do."

Sokka and Zuko exchanged a look, both eventually shrugging.

Suki smiled and stepped forward. She pushed Sokka just a little off to the side. She wanted him close – this wouldn't work at all if he wasn't close – but he wasn't going to let her take the first step if he was hovering over Zuko like that. She leaned up on her feet and, reaching out to hold Sokka's hand where it rested on Zuko's shoulder, she pressed her lips to Zuko's.

Instantly, he jerked back, looking wildly from her to Sokka.

"I had no idea she was going to do that!" he said urgently to Sokka.

Meanwhile, Suki tightened her grip on Sokka's hand. He was _trying_ to pull away to wheel and flail about how not okay this was, but he couldn't wheel and flail without his hand, and he couldn't complain without wheeling and flailing. Not effectively, away.

He settled for a pout.

" _Suki_!" he protested.

She gave him her best, most practiced look of reasonable resolve.

"Sokka, it's the custom of my people."

He finally managed to pull his hand away, planting his fists on his hips.

"Since when? I don't remember that!"

"Since always," she said sweetly. "You just weren't there long enough to be initiated."

"So, wait, you and the other warriors…"

Sokka's eyes went blank and his mouth went slack as he considered the possibilities. Problem solved, Suki turned to Zuko.

He watched her warily, looking like he was ready to bolt. She smiled, careful to keep her voice low and gentle as she reassured him, "It's completely normal, Zuko. I want to do this for you."

"It's… normal? You're sure?"

"Absolutely normal. Besides," she nodded toward Sokka's stunned, immobile form. "Sokka's fine with it."

Zuko looked conflicted – which was pretty standard for him, from the little Suki had seen. She bobbed on the balls of her feet, looking as sincere and sweet as she could. And just as she'd expected, his protests and unease faded away. His understanding of "normal" was so limited, his experiences so skewed, that it really wasn't hard to convince him at all.

He still looked a touch confused however, brow furrowed.

"So… should I go get Katara?" Zuko asked.

Suki shot Sokka a panicked look; luckily, he was still out of it.

"No, no. This is just for warriors. Non-benders," she clarified. Zuko opened his mouth to argue, and she cut him off. "I've seen you with your swords. You count."

He didn't actually look entirely happy with that justification, but Suki thought that if she had to explain why Katara wasn't allowed as long as Sokka was there, they'd never get started. And she _really_ didn't want to know why she even had to explain.

This time when she kissed him, he didn't pull away.

Zuko's lips were pliant under hers. Not soft like a prince's, not the way she'd thought they would be, but chapped and rough. The kiss quickly turned insistent, needy, as Zuko wrapped his arms around her. Suki shivered at the feel of his hard, defined chest as she pressed in closer. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss and pressed her cheek against his, relishing the sound of his heavy breathing.

"Got the idea?" she asked.

He nodded helplessly.

"Good." She turned in his arms. Just next to them, Sokka shifted from foot to foot, giving them antsy, unhappy looks. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you waiting for?"

Sokka snapped to, stepping quickly over to Zuko's side. He shouldered against Zuko, trying to find a decent position. He settled for wedging himself against Zuko, awkwardly wrapped one arm around the other boy while he snaked a hand down to grab her ass.

"Possessive," she murmured.

"Yeah, _that's_ right," Sokka said. He tried to puff out his chest at the same time, but Zuko was sort of in the way.

Sokka kissed Suki for a long, very nice moment. She pressed backward against Zuko, enjoying his reaction, turning to get Sokka more where she wanted him.

"Your turn," she said, tilting her head out of the way.

Suki watched as that dazed, sweet look on Sokka's face cleared, eyes refocusing on Zuko just behind her. He gulped, giving her look full of trepidation. She nodded briskly. Come on, Sokka, she urged, this is totally normal. Don't blow it.

Or do, but later.

He worried his lip, eyes slamming shut as he just went for it, pushing forward to smush his lips up against Zuko's. He had to angle his head up, Suki noticed. Zuko was just that much taller than him.

She leaned back against Zuko, breathing heavily as she closed her eyes. She didn't have to watch the kiss to know that it was turning from awkward and weird to demanding and hot. She had all the information she needed in the boys who pressed urgently up against her.

Suki grabbed at Sokka , breaking the kiss between the boys long enough to push up into it. Threeway kisses didn't really work, it turned out, but it didn't matter. She craned her neck, trying to kiss Zuko and kissing Sokka and letting both kiss each other. Sokka, or maybe it was Zuko, was kind enough to wedge a knee between her legs.

It was a wet, breathless moment before any of them had any of presence of mind again.

"How about the laying down?" Suki asked.

"On the ground."

She couldn't really tell if Zuko was asking or telling, but she didn't care.

"Looks nice. Sturdy. Good work," Sokka told him.

And together, they tumbled to the ground.

Suki kicked a large stone away as she struggled out of her pants, forgetting first to get her shoes. Sokka crushed flowers beneath his bare chest as he flopped forward, tugging at Zuko's boots. Zuko grunted his thanks, something about tricky laces, and pulled off Suki's shirt. Morning birds flew away as Suki threw Zuko's shirt to the side and he pulled off her undergarments. She was just tugging at his when he decided to skip the preliminaries, shimmying down her body to spread her legs.

Zuko gave her cunt a long, enthusiastic opened mouthed kiss. Suki's hand seized up, pulling at the grass beneath her as she threw her head back.

"Sokka?" she asked.

She squinted against the gray-blue sky, searching him out. It was a little hard to concentrate at the moment, but eventually she found him. He was halfway through undoing his leggings, breathing heavily with eyes wide as he stared at Zuko. There was a very prominent tent in the front of his pants.

Suki held out her hand, beckoning him forward. His eyes flickered over to her hand then back to Zuko – well, where Zuko's mouth was, anyway – and he crawled forward on his hands and knees. He kissed her lightly before settling back on his haunches, gaze drifting back down.

"So, uh," his voice was very high pitched, Suki noted with amusement. "How's it going?"

"Good," she said blithely. A little too blithely. There was a sound from Zuko that made her shiver and then he grabbed her hips, tongue pressing just right. Suki's breath hitched and her back arched. She grinned up at Sokka in a daze. "Really good. You want to help Zuko out?"

"Well, I don't know, he seems to have it pretty covered."

"Sokka, I can't really arch an eyebrow at you right now, but for a smart guy sometimes you're really stupid," she said a length, eyes fluttering shut several times as Zuko tried to distract her.

" _Oh_."

Sokka too shimmied down her body, joining Zuko. Unfortunately his inquisitive mindset mostly took over, and he didn't make any moves toward trying to help Zuko out with _his_ problem.

It was good that Zuko was good. Or something. Suki's thoughts fuzzed out a few times before Zuko finally sat back, a smug look on his face. It was in that moment that Sokka saw his opportunity. She leaned up on an elbow, sweaty hair hanging into her face as she happily watched a dominant, aggressive expression flicker across his face. Sokka pushed Zuko down and straddled him. Both boys groaned as their cocks came into contact. Sokka took a very long moment to recover, long enough that Zuko turned the tables on him, rolling Sokka beneath him.

"Not so fast, jerkbender," Sokka said.

He grabbed Zuko's face, kissing him and then licking his mouth. It was a nice sight. Suki sighed, relaxing for a moment as she watched the boys kiss and grind. There was something almost adorable about the way their personalities came through when they kissed. Sokka was always eager, always thrilled to be kissing, and it made even his sometimes sloppy kisses great. Zuko could hardly be called restrained, but as gentle as he tried to be, there was a harder, insistent need that pulled at him as his kisses turned biting against Sokk's collarbone.

There still wasn't much movement in the getting off direction. Leave to the boys to need a helping hand.

Feeling recovered, Suki made her way over to them. They broke apart, red faced and panting, lips looking so bruised in the early morning light that it sent a frission of excitement up her spine. Her thighs felt wet as she stopped in front of them. Their gazes locked as one on her bare breasts, while she looked at their red, straining erections. Silly boys, they could have taken cares of that themselves.

"Need some help?" she asked.

At least Sokka had the grace to look a little embarrassed.

He leaned in, whispering loudly into her ear, "I'm so glad you came. I don't know what to do with a boy!"

" _Sokka_." She reached out, pumping her hand on his cock. "Yes, you do."

"Ohhh."

Suki grinned at him and he returned the look, but dopier. She turned to look at Zuko and there was an intent, dark look in his gold eyes.

"Is that all?" he asked.

She squared her shoulders.

"What were you thinking?"

Zuko wrapped an arm around Sokka's middle, overlaying his hand on hers, guiding its motion up and down Sokka's cock. Sokka made a strangled sound, which they both ignored.

"I was thinking I could fuck one of you."

"Let's be clear on one thing, Prince Zuko," Suki said. She dropped her hand off of Sokka's cock, pinning Zuko with her gaze. " _I_ am going to be the one fucking you."

The mature, heated expression on his face evaporated almost instantly. He blinked at her, stunned, his breathing coming very fast.

"What about me? Still right here," Sokka complained.

"It's going to be a hell of a victory party," she assured him.

In the meantime, she took hold of him once more, joining Zuko to slowly jerk Sokka off. Zuko pressed his chest to Sokka's back while Suki moved in closer, straddling one of Sokka's legs as she kissed him. Between her wet grinding against his leg and Zuko's firm, insistently grip, it didn't take long to bring Sokka off. He came with that same dazed, blinding smile she loved, slumping back against Zuko.

"Time to rest, honey," she told him.  He grinned, shooting her a thumbs up before pushing himself off Zuko's lap. She kissed him once on the forehead before turning her attention back to Zuko.

She pulled him forward, pressing her breasts to his chest. He made a greedy sound, low in his chest and his cock twitched against her thigh. He really had been suffering all this time. Time to fix that.

Zuko compliantly lay on his back, although she pushed him down forcefully just for good measure. He groaned as she positioned herself on his cock, head knocking back against the hard ground as she pushed down on him. Her thighs trembled as she held the position, eyes squeezing shut as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her. Suki clenched her fist, pulling out grass, but Zuko's hand sought hers, unfolding it to hold onto until everything felt good again.

When she opened her eyes, Zuko was looking up at her with concern. That was irritating. It was hardly like she was a virgin. Well, she and Sokka had done it a couple of times. That counted.

Suki rocked hard against him, shutting up any possible protests from him. She raked her fingernails lightly across his nipples and he shuddered beneath her. He muttered something, reaching up to cup her breasts for a moment before he levered an arm under himself, leaning up to kiss and suck at her nipples. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pinning him there as she built up a rhythm. Her hips moved fast and hard against his. His shaggy hair tickled her necked as she kissed him until finally his breath was coming raggedly to him. He no longer kissed her and just pressed his face to her chest as his hips bucked up against her, coming with a muffled groan.

The three of them lay there in the field, watching the blue sky brighten into day. Suki was comfortably wedged between the two boys. Sokka rested his head on her shoulder, throwing an arm over her waist. Zuko lay a little apart from them, but he hadn't yet let go of her hand.

"Well," Sokka said. "I feel more relaxed, already. That was very relaxing."

"Yeah. Thanks," Zuko said, his voice hoarse.

Sometimes it was a little hard to tell when they were being awkward and when they were being sarcastic. Knowing Sokka, though, Suki tended to default to sarcastic.

"It works very well on Kyoshi Island," she said defensively.

Zuko nodded and casually contradicted her, "There isn't a bonding ritual like this on Kyoshi Island."

Suki bit her lip. She made wide, curious eyes at him.

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"I'm a _prince_ ," he emphasized. "My tutors taught all the customs of the warriors we fight."

"What else did your tutors teach you?"

He glared at her.

"They didn't teach me how to kiss!"

Sokka and Suki exchanged looks, suppressing laughter. Yeah, there had been something a little professorial in his kissing.

"Did Mai know about that?" Sokka said, sitting up to lean over Suki.

Zuko sulked down against the grass. Suki giggled.

It didn't really matter if it was a custom or even if it was normal, because this was most certainly good.


End file.
